


The Silver Fox

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Tony Stark/ Peter Parker, Fox Silver Tony, Infinity War nunca pasó, M/M, Peter has issues with grey hair Tony, Starker
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Después de que Tony meta sus narices en un trabajo que Peter apenas estaba llevando a cabo, sufre un pequeño cambio de aspecto que, lejos de ahuyentar al menor, parece que lo vuelve todavía más cercano... Y más fogoso...Tony Stark x Peter ParkerSerie de historias cortas seguramente.Las etiquetas van a ir agregándose conforme la historia vaya avanzando, así que estén atentos con eso :3





	The Silver Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia surgió gracias a [este tweet](https://twitter.com/starksbruce/status/1004723559913017346?s=19). Porque si ya de por sí Tony no era jodidamente sexy como es, ahora está con canas y snslslsjsbsksnsnskakaosj~
> 
> Nota #2: ¿Qué es un Fox Silver?  
> Según [Urban Dictionary](https://www.urbandictionary.com/) es “un hombre mayor atractivo. Generalmente es uno de cabello gris que es usualmente deseado por mujeres más jóvenes”. O sea, Tony xD 
> 
> Espero que disfruten la historia :3 donde sea que esto nos lleve xD

Luego de una ligera cena, lo único en lo que pensaba Peter era en descansar. El fin de semana finalmente había llegado y eso significaba dormir hasta quien sabe qué hora.

Su trabajo sobre la pigmentación capilar le estaba llevando su tiempo y conforme los días pasaban, más se arrepentía de haber elegido ese tema como futura investigación. 

Un temblor de unos pocos segundos lo hizo abrir sus ojos. Miró el suave ondeo de las cortinas de la habitación, pero ningún sonido o nuevo temblor pareció sobrevenir luego, por lo cual, volvió a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el sonido de las hojas de los árboles al otro lado de las ventanas.

 

Un sonido molesto lo despertó. Cuando giró su cuerpo se dio cuenta que su amante nunca le hizo compañía. Volvió su vista a la mesa de noche donde una señal de alerta llamó su atención.

—¿Qué sucede, F.R.I.D.A.Y? —preguntó el muchacho dirigiéndose a la inteligencia artificial que mantenía la seguridad del hogar.

—Hubo una explosión en el laboratorio, señor Parker.

—¿Qué? —musitó el aludido en un susurro—. ¿Tony lo sabe? —volvió a preguntar Peter, sentándose en la cama y buscando sus zapatillas con los pies.

—El jefe estaba ahí —la mirada de Peter se posó sobre la señal de alerta que aún titilaba sobre la mesa de luz en forma de holograma.

—Muéstrame el laboratorio.

—No tengo acceso a las cámaras.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—El acceso ha sido denegado desde adentro.

—Tony... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

 

Peter se vistió con lo primero que encontró y corrió escaleras abajo hasta el laboratorio. Efectivamente parecía que se había desatado una especie de guerra de la cual él no sé había percatado en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, Dum-E y U se estaban encargando de que todo quedara como antes. 

—El doctor Banner ha regresado a la casa —anunció F.R.I.D.A.Y.

—¿El doctor Banner? Dile que estoy aquí —pidió Peter, tratando de localizar a Tony con la mirada, pero fallando en su intento.

—Entendido. 

—¿Tony? —un estrepitoso sonido proveniente del baño llamó su atención seguido de un insulto—. Tony, ¿estás ahí? 

—¿Peter? —repreguntó el aludido al otro lado de la puerta. 

—¿Qué tanto estás haciendo ahí adentro? ¿Qué sucedió? 

—Nada. No sucedió nada. ¿Por qué no vas a preparar café? No me tardo.

—Ah, Peter. Buen día —lo saludó Bruce, dándole una palmada en la espalda. 

—Doctor Banner, buenos días —dijo el muchacho mirando al sujeto que parecía tampoco haber podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Cuando el muchacho bajó la vista reparó en algo que Bruce tenía en una bolsa de plástico y que instintivamente escondió detrás suyo—. ¿Podría decirme qué rayos está sucediendo? 

—No sé de qué estás hablando. 

No era estúpido. Podría haberle jugado alguna broma años atrás, pero ahora ya era un adulto y no tenía que tener ningún tipo de super poder para darse cuenta del nerviosismo que emanaba de Bruce. 

—Anoche hubo una explosión. F.R.I.D.A.Y. dijo que no tiene acceso a las cámaras del laboratorio por órdenes internas, lo cual quiere decir que Tony ha restringido su acceso a las mismas. Mi pregunta es, ¿por qué? 

—No es de tu incumbencia, niño —oyó decir Peter puertas adentro. 

El aludido pudo sentir cómo algo dentro suyo se estremecía. Algo 

que le hizo doler el estómago. Con el paso de los años empezó a odiar cada vez que Tony lo llamaba así. Era un apodo perfecto a la hora de tener sexo, pero en una situación como la que estaban atravesando -de la cual Peter no tenía ni la más remota idea-, lo único que logró fue sacarlo de quicio. 

Fiel al estilo de su pareja, quien primero hacía las cosas y luego preguntaba, Peter derribó la puerta de una patada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien, y un poco de ejercicio matutino no iba a venirle nada mal. Pero lo que vio al otro lado no tuvo una reacción inmediata en él. A través de unos anteojos de un grueso marco negro, los ojos de Tony se asomaban. Estaba sentado en el suelo. Estaba bien. Se lo veía bien. Pero había un detalle en él que no podía dejar de observar. 

—Tony estaba husmeando tu investigación—soltó Bruce lanzándole a Tony la bolsa que tenía entre sus manos—. Hubo una explosión y pasó lo que estás viendo. Ahí está lo que me pediste. ¿Puedo irme a dormir ahora? —le preguntó a Tony, quien le agradeció con una sonrisa. 

—Gracias por delatarme —le agradeció el mayor, con una sonrisa—. Dame quince minutos y estoy contigo —le dijo a Peter, una vez se levantó del suelo y se miró en el espejo. 

—No —soltó el muchacho, ocasionando el ceño fruncido del aludido. 

—¿Qué? 

—Me gustas —susurró Peter. 

—¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar Tony con una sonrisa. 

—Que me gustas así —respondió Peter abrazando a Tony por detrás y hundiendo sus manos en su nuevo y brillante cabello canoso. 

—¡Vaya, Pete! Sabía que te gustaban los hombres adultos, pero, ¿tanto así? 

Ofendido, Peter jaló a Tony para quedar frente a frente y lo arrinconó contra el lavamanos. 

—Te equivocas. Él único que me gusta eres tú. 

—Pero esto te excita —susurró el aludido acariciando la erección del muchacho por sobre su ropa, quien gimió y se mordió luego el labio—. No sabía que te gustaban estas cosas —Peter entreabrió sus labios pero no salió nada de entre ellos. Sentía que todo su cuerpo ardía culpa del hombre que estaba frente a él. Quería decírselo. Quería decirle lo que anhelaba de él en ese mismo instante, pero una parte suya también deseaba que él se diera cuenta y lo tomara—. ¿Qué quieres, Pete? 

Él lo sabía. Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero también sabía que todo juego previo siempre era bien recibido por Peter. 

Una vez más entreabrió los labios. Ellos temblaban de emoción, podía sentir su sangre recorriendo sus venas haciéndolas palpitar adelantándose a las acciones que pronto Tony haría sonde su cuerpo, la adrenalina parecía estar acumulándose en su cabeza haciéndola doler. 

—Quiero que me lo hagas —gimió mirándolo directamente a los ojos. 

—¿Qué quieres que te haga? —volvió a preguntar acariciando una de sus mejillas. 

—Quiero que me hagas el amor. 

 

El tinte para el cabello que Bruce había ido a comprarle a Tony estaba dentro del lavamanos. Peter esperaba que nunca se atreviera a usarla, porque ese nuevo cambio de look, estaba haciendo estragos con sus hormonas y sabía que Tony no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacerle el amor en cada rincón de su hogar, con o sin Bruce merodeando por los alrededores. 

 

 


End file.
